


I Saw Papa Kissing Santa Claus

by DevilMadeMeDoIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Dean are daddies, Christmas Fluff, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, santa!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/DevilMadeMeDoIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas Eve, JoAnna Winchester spies on her Papa giving Santa a kiss under the mistletoe.<br/>On Christmas morning, Dean and Cas discover that Santa doesn't always know when children are fast asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Papa Kissing Santa Claus

JoAnna Beth Winchester knew she was supposed to be in bed, but it was Christmas Eve and the sound of boots in the living room downstairs was too tempting for a little girl hopped up on snickerdoodles to resist. 

She slipped as quietly as she could on tiny feet wrapped in footie pajamas out of the crack in her bedroom door to the top of the stairs. Peeking around the corner gave her an unobstructed view of the living room and what she saw almost made her gasp in delight.

Kneeling at the foot of the giant Christmas tree her Daddy had cut down himself was the most wondrous sight in the world. Santa (who didn't look nearly as big and round as the storybook Papa had read to her just a few hours ago implied) was pulling pretty wrapped presents out from a fuzzy red bag and tucking them under the tree. 

When he was done, Santa stood up and went straight to the big plate of the cookies she and Uncle Gabriel had baked after dinner and she covered her mouth to hold in a giggle when Santa stuffed cookies into his mouth until his bearded cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk. He took a long drink of the milk and sighed happily, patting his belly that didn't jiggle like a bowl full of jelly. 

Just as she was about to sneak back to her bedroom she saw Papa come into the living room very quietly. Santa didn't hear him, because Papa was very sneaky. Daddy was always laughing and pretending to be scared every time Papa popped up behind him without him noticing. 

“Hello, Santa.” Papa said, his rumbly voice was happy, and he laughed softly when Santa jumped and whirled around, just like Daddy did. Then Santa grabbed Papa around his waist and pulled him close, nuzzling his face into Papa's neck, making him giggle. When Santa pulled back, Papa looked very sleepy, his eyes were almost falling shut! Papa grinned and pointed to the ceiling where a bunch of green leaves and red berries were hanging from a white ribbon. Santa smiled and Papa leaned in close and...

Planted a big ol' kiss right on Santa's mouth!

This time she did gasp out loud and ran as fast as she could back to bed, diving under the covers. A few minutes later her door opened and she pretended to be asleep. 

******

Dean was sitting on the couch at seven freakin' thirty on Christmas morning, surrounded by crumpled wrapping paper and half-opened toys, trying simultaneously to free some crazy looking pony thing out of its bondage of twist ties and plastic crap and drink a cup of coffee. 

Cas was on the floor leaned up against his legs with their daughter in his lap, focusing intently on the features of the toy JoAnna was showing him as if it were a matter of life and death. He chuckled at the look on his husband's face and set his coffee aside so that he could lean down and press a kiss to the top of his messy hair. 

JoAnna looked up curiously at him, a little smile on her face like she had when she was trying to keep a big secret in. She looked between he and Cas and then up at the ceiling. 

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, princess?”

“What's that stuff up there?” She pointed and Dean followed her finger to the mistletoe Cas had snuck up there last night. 

“That's mistletoe. It's a special Christmas plant that lots of people put up as decorations.” He said.

Her head tilted to the side just like Cas' did when he didn't understand something. “What's it for?”

Cas intoned then, “When two people meet under a sprig of mistletoe, they are required to kiss one another. Traditionally.” 

JoAnna's eyes lit up and she giggled. Dean rushed in with, “But just grown-ups, baby girl. Just grown-ups.” He was so not ready for one of JoAnna's little boyfriends to come over and lay a smacker on his girl. He still had his shotgun, but he was pretty sure you're not supposed to blow away five year olds for kissing your kid. Even if you wanted to. 

She nodded, biting her lip trying to hold in her giggle. She bent down then and whispered in Cas' ear, then jumped up and ran to get her juice cup from the kitchen. 

Cas turned to him with pink cheeks and a grin. “Apparently, Santa's power of knowing when children are in their beds fast asleep is highly overestimated.” 

After a few seconds of confusion, Dean was laughing as he pulled Cas up into his lap, tugging his husband's face down for a deep kiss. “Merry Christmas, baby.”


End file.
